


Fire in My Soul

by JaskiersWolf



Series: You Set My Heart Ablaze AU [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Established Relationship, Firefighter Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Love Bites, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Teacher Jaskier | Dandelion, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf
Summary: When your boyfriend is a smoking hot firefighter (pun intended) you're bound to have certain fantasies of being rescued by your gorgeous man... luckily for Jaskier, Geralt is willing to play along.- Can be read as a stand alone
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: You Set My Heart Ablaze AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192664
Comments: 10
Kudos: 133





	Fire in My Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bouncey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bouncey/gifts).



Jaskier was practically vibrating with excitement. He’d been dreaming about this particular fantasy ever since he’d first found out that Geralt Rivia was a firefighter, and after months of pining after the love of his life, and another few months finally managing to enjoy their relationship without having to worry what Jaskier’s school board would say, Geralt had finally agreed to play. Unfortunately Vesemir had refused to let Geralt bring his uniform home so they’d had to invest in a cheap knock off, only this one was designed to be sexy. It lacked the bulk of Geralt’s actual uniform and his boyfriend looked fucking phenomenal in it. 

Jaskier was lying naked on his bed, enjoying the feel of the soft satin sheets against his skin. Of course, this time there were no actual fire alarms and he hadn’t twisted his ankle in the shower. This time he got to enjoy Geralt throwing him over his shoulder and then ravishing him senseless, hopefully… that was the plan at least. He hummed happily to himself, reaching for the lube whilst he waited for his boyfriend to arrive. He stroked his cock lazily, coaxing it to full hardness, soft gasps falling from his lips as the teasing touch began to send sparks across his skin. The room felt hotter already, he could almost feel the heat of the flames against his skin. He closed his eyes, biting his lip as he got lost in the sensation of his own hand on his cock.

“Fuck…” he moaned softly, struggling to keep his touch light. Geralt would be there soon, he would be good for him. 

The door crashed open, making Jaskier squeak and sit up on the bed. Even though he’d been expecting Geralt to make an entrance the loud noise startled him. His eyes flashed to the doorway to see Geralt. The fireman was truly a sight to behold. He was wearing bright yellow fireman’s trousers, the braces hanging loose against his thighs. He was topless, showing off his finely muscled torso, shining with the oils Jaskier had used to massage him with earlier that day. He looked strong, healthy, gorgeous with a nice layer of fat covering his abs where there would usually be chiselled lines in the firefighter calendars. As much as Jaskier adored those calendars he much preferred the real life strength and overall look of his boyfriend, and most of all he was just happy he was healthy. 

Geralt froze when he saw him, a gorgeous pink blush colouring his cheeks. Dark golden eyes devoured Jaskier’s body and for a moment Jaskier thought that Geralt would completely forget about their game, but the firefighter stalked towards him purposely, never taking his eyes off of Jaskier. 

“Didn’t you hear the alarm?” he growled, voice low and husky. 

Jaskier couldn’t help the whimper that escaped him as he shook his head, gripping the base of his cock tightly. “No.”

“Too busy?”

Jaskier nodded, biting his lip and gazing up at his gorgeous firefighter. He ran one hand up his torso, fingers coursing through the hair on his chest before pinching a nipples. “Can’t help it, feels so good,” he moaned. 

The firefighter grabbed his wrist, pulling his hand away from his cock. Jaskier whined at the loss of contact but he didn’t have time to protest as he was scooped up from the bed and thrown over the firefighter’s shoulder. He squeaked at the sudden movement, his cock sliding against Geralt’s oil slick chest, and a swell of arousal rushed through him making him feel positively dizzy. 

“Let’s get you out of here,” the firefighter grunted as he walked back through bedroom door. 

“My clothes,” Jaskier protested weakly. He knew he wouldn’t be needing them but he was playing his part well. 

“Don’t need ‘em,” Geralt grumbled, swatting Jaskier’s bare arse. It wasn’t hard but the sting made Jaskier’s heart race a little faster. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from moaning again. 

“But…”

“I said no,” Geralt growled and this time Jaskier couldn’t help his moan. 

Once they were out of the bedroom Geralt put him down, much to his displeasure. He rather enjoyed being manhandled around the flat and the firefighter’s lift had provided him with an excellent view of Geralt’s arse. Jaskier’s knees felt weak underneath him as his feet hit the ground. The firefighter put his arm around Jaskier’s waist to steady him. Jaskier smiled coyly up at him through his eyelashes, placing his hands on Geralt’s pecs.

“Thank you, you were so brave,” he purred, thumb flicking against the firefighter’s nipples, earning him a delicious moan as Geralt’s eyes fluttered shut. “How could I ever repay you?”

“On your knees,” Geralt hissed through gritted teeth. 

Jaskier’s eyes dropped to Geralt’s rather large erection and he grinned. His boyfriend knew just what he liked. “With pleasure, darling.”

Jaskier pushed Geralt back until he was pressed against the nearest wall and then, as instructed, he fell to his knees, mouthing at Geralt’s cock through the fabric of his trousers. “And now what?” he asked, looking up at Geralt, pouting innocently as if he had no idea what Geralt was really asking him to do. 

“You know what, Jask…” Geralt groaned, breaking character but Jaskier didn’t mind. 

“Ah ah… use your words, sweetheart,” Jaskier sang as he nosed against Geralt’s cock, hands running up his thick thighs, thighs that could probably crush him if given the chance. 

“Suck my cock,” came the reply, as Geralt’s fingers threaded through his hair and yanked Jaskier’s head backwards.

He whined stupidly and clawed at the zip of Geralt’s trousers. He cursed when Geralt’s cock came free. The bastard hadn’t been wearing any underwear this whole time. “Gods, it’s beautiful,” he whispered, licking a stripe down Geralt’s length. “Do all firefighters have such gorgeous cocks or is it just you?”

Geralt let out a growl. “You won’t be finding out. Now put that mouth to better use.”

Jaskier winked up at his boyfriend as he took the tip into his mouth, sucking gently and flicking his tongue across the slit. Geralt’s head hit the wall and his grip tightened in Jaskier’s hair. Jaskier hummed happily around Geralt’s cock before pulling off. 

“Stop teasing,” Geralt huffed.

Jaskier laughed, pulling Geralt’s trouser down further so he could nip at the skin of his thighs, biting hard enough the leave pretty marks on the pale skin, only stopping when Geralt tugged at his hair. He gasped and shifted forwards. Geralt knew what he was after and moved so his leg was pressed between Jaskier’s thighs. He moaned, rutting pathetically against Geralt’s leg, desperate for friction against his own cock as he took Geralt back into his mouth, massaging Geralt’s ball with his hands as his cock hit the back of Jaskier’s throat. They both moaned, and Jaskier felt tears prick in his eyes. 

“Fuck,” Geralt grunted, thrusting into Jaskier’s mouth. 

Gods, he was so fucking huge. Every time Jaskier couldn’t quite believe that this magnificent cock would fit in his arse. Luckily Geralt was a generous lover and always took his time to prepare Jaskier. Even so they stretch burned in the best way and he always felt it the next day, just how he liked it. 

He moaned around Geralt’s cocked, gripping the base in his hands and bobbing his head up and down, until Geralt hissed and pulled him off. He whined, spit sliding down his chin as he pouted up at the firefighter. “Oi, I wasn’t finished!”

Geralt grunted and pulled him to his feet, rougher than he normally would but Jaskier was not complaining. It was half-term and he wouldn’t have to be back at school for a whole week. He had plenty of time for any suspicious bruises to fade. Geralt flipped their positions so that Jaskier was pushed up against the wall, his lips sucking at Jaskier’s neck, just below his ear. He gasped and let his head roll to the side, allowing the firefighter better access. “Fuck, Geralt…”

“Do have any idea what you do to me?” Geralt growled, nipping at the tender skin of Jaskier’s neck. “How good you look with your lips around my cock, how fucking amazing you look stroking yours?”

Jaskier just whined, the only words he had left were “please” and “fuck” and “Geralt”, panting as Geralt’s lube slick fingers pressed against his entrance. He hadn’t even heard the click of the bottle, so lost in the sensation of Geralt’s lips and teeth on his bare skin. 

The role-play was lost forever, both firefighter and teacher caught up in their pleasure and their desire to be near to each other, to touch each other. Jaskier gasped and whined as Geralt worked him open, a second finger soon joining the first. Jaskier groaned and bit down on Geralt’s shoulder, the taste of the oil a little unpleasant but it was worth it to see Geralt’s torso glistening like some kind of Roman wrestler. 

“More,” he whined and Geralt’s chest pressed against his, trapping him between the wall and his boyfriend. 

“Too soon.”

“More,” Jaskier insisted and Geralt cursed, slipping a third finger inside him. The stretch burned slightly but Jaskier couldn’t help the wanton moan that fell from his lips. He felt like he was on fire, Geralt’s fingers filling him up, stretching him for that cock that he knew felt so good. “More…” he whined. 

“Patience,” Geralt chided. 

“Need you, need to reward my saviour,” he chuckled breathlessly, wriggling his arse so he could push Geralt’s fingers deeper inside him. “I want your cock, Geralt… please.”

“Shit, Jask,” Geralt groaned and lifted him up. Jaskier wrapped his legs around Geralt’s waist, whimpering at the loss of the fingers in his arse, but he didn’t have the time to feel empty as the blunt tip of Geralt’s cock was soon pressing against his hole. 

“Hnng… Ger…” he gasped. 

“I’ve got you.”

Every inch that pushed up inside him was pure bliss. He never got over how full he felt, with Geralt inside him. In those moment he felt like he could stay like this forever, never being separated from Geralt again. 

“I love you,” he gasped as Geralt finally bottomed out. 

“hmm…”

Geralt’s thrusts were slow, making Jaskier’s head spin with pleasure. He could feel every inch of Geralt’s cock inside him, every movement. When Geralt brushed against his prostate he keened, biting again at Geralt’s shoulder before the firefighter lifted his chin and pulled him into a sloppy kiss. It was less of a kiss and more just panting into each other’s mouths, moaning and grunting with each thrust, tongues messily brushing against each other. Jaskier’s fingers scraped down Geralt’s back as the firefighter thrust into him, each movement pushing him back against the wall. He gripped at Geralt’s arse, the other hand tugging hard at his lover’s hair.

“Geralt… please…” he begged, not really sure what he was asking for but he needed more, he needed… 

Geralt shifted underneath him, reaching between them to pull at Jaskier’s cock. The effect was instantaneous. Jaskier keened, sparks flying in his vision as he came all over Geralt’s hand, cum splattering wet against his chest, but Geralt wasn’t done. He grunted, pounding Jaskier into the wall hard, and Jaskier could do nothing except hold on, whimpering as his rode out the waves of his orgasm. His limbs feeling like jelly. 

“Ger…” he slurred, his energy drained from his orgasm. “fuck… Geralt….”

With one last thrust Geralt shuddered underneath him as he came. “Fuck!” 

Jaskier whined as Geralt pulled out, both of them sliding to the floor in a heap, covered in sweat and cum, a complete mess. Geralt’s costume firefighter trousers were still caught around his legs and Jaskier giggled, giddy from his orgasm. 

“Hmm?”

“You’re overdressed, darling,” Jaskier cooed, hands running down Geralt’s thighs as he rested his head on Geralt’s shoulder. 

“Hmm….”

“We’re so keeping these,” Jaskier decided It hadn’t been nearly as exciting as actually being rescued from a burning building but he rather preferred it this way. At least this time he got to enjoy being naked in front of the gorgeous firefighter in his bedroom.

“Insatiable,” Geralt grunted. 

Jaskier laughed and pressed a kiss to Geralt’s shoulder, right where there was a lovely indentation of Jaskier’s teeth. “You love me,” he cooed.

“Melitele knows why,” Geralt agreed but pulled him into a kiss before he could protest.

Jaskier smiled hopelessly against Geralt’s lips. Even after all this time, he still couldn’t quite believe that this radiant creature was his to love and cherish as much as he pleased. He hoped it would stay that way for a long time to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr!](https://jaskierswolf.tumblr.com/)
> 
> \- Wolfie


End file.
